What the heck? The whole camp has gotten
by I.HAVE.A.JACK.HAMMER
Summary: Who knew that Chiron woud decide this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Random idea. Sorry, but the plot bunnies were killing me.

Also, my space key is broken, so don't kill me if I don't space something.

Percy

News got around the Chiron wanted a meeting. Eh. Probably some mysterious new kid arrived and he needed to be handed a quest. Sounds surprising, but you get used to it around here. Still, I'll be there to congratulate the kid.

But honestly? I don't really care about quests. The reason I go is because I need to save people. On the first quest, my mom. On the second, Thalia. Ect, Ect.

I really didn't understand why Annabeth needed a quest. She said the real world is where you prove yourself. But, really?

She's one of the most, intelligent, capable and beautiful…..Oops. Never meant for you to here that. Do I have a crush on her? Ehh…. I really don't know. I'm not really don't know anything in matters like this. And stop "That's why she calls you seaweed brain"ing me.

Anyway, when I got to the big house, Chiron was holding something. What?

I am I dreaming? That was not Chiron. I'm telling myself that it is fake. That's not possible. No way no how. NOT POSSIBLE.

The thing he was holding was a….

A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger made by a ten year old? HAH. I thought so.

5 reviews. Me update. Flame me! (That usually prevents flames)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I'm back. Ehhh….. Oh. I'm going to change my user name into ..HAMMER

Kinda catchy, no? On with the story.

Percy

It was an I-touch.

I know, you're thinking I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill.

But Chiron HATED computers.

There's actually a rumor that HE was the one who spray painted the words "Computers STINK" on Hermes cabin. Whenever you ask him about it, he pretends to be deaf.

One half-blood asked Chiron if they could bring computers, Chiron asked the half-blood if he had enough celestial bronze to cover camp half-blood.

Not like Chiron, but computers really tick him off.

He was holding a….. 4G. Best guess.

There was a box next to him. It was full of them.

"Now, half- bloods. The god's have decided to give these…. devices. They are a gift and a connection to the mortal world."

Connor and Travis almost fainted in delight. They started talking about "Jail breaking" and "Cydia"

"Installous" and "Green p0ison".

Knowing them, It had to do with something illegal or free games. Probably free games.

"Where did you get the money?" Travis asked with an evil grin.

I can tell he wants to steal something.

I wonder what?

"Apollo made a very generous donation" Chiron replied, giving Travis a meaningful look.

"Go Dad!" Some of the Apollo campers shouted.

"The gods also altered the devices so monsters can't sense them

Chiron gave the I-touch's to everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me ANRGY. Only one review.**

**Payback=Cliffy**

When we got all the Itouch's. Everybody was excited. But Travis was talking to Malcolm. Odd.

I got mine. It was amazing! But when I stole a peek at Malcolm he looked worried.

I talked to him

"Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Ahhh, just tell me."

"Fine. Travis asked me to upgrade his Itouch into a 20G .I told him no. He threatened to get back at me. We all know how he gets back at people. My mom did the upgrade, so I don't know what it does."

"When should the upgrade be finished?"

"About…..now"

Then we heard a big cheer from the Hermes cabin.

I went in and checked. It looked like Travis was showing off.

"Look at this! 20 G. It's also jail breaked. I t even has a hologram projector! See, when I go to installous,

I can just click transformers 4D, and… it's finished"

The affect was almost instantaneous. It downloaded almost immediately. But what did the 4D stand for?

"See, when I open the game…"

The screen looked all white.

"Stupid thing, it's bro…"

The Itouch shifted and hummed in his hand.

It twirled and then it…..

A/N: Sweet revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hahahahhaha**

**Yes, I do get it. **

You've got these choices.

A)After the transformers scene, the group watches big time rush(A/N: FAVORITE band/song/tvshow) and plays Eustrath.(Favorite game).Entertaining, Humor.

B)Main focus on percabeth, little humor.

C)The group finds fanfiction and looks at some REALLY bad crapfics.

D)The weirdest choice.(No, I'm not going to tell you what it is.)

**A/N: I won't update unless I get 20 votes. Come on. Just press that link.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The winner is…. A,C,D.

The loser is B.

Don't worry. I'll make a percabeth one-shot later

I don't know what to make out of these I touch. These are supposed to be a revolution in technology, but all you have to do is to use a carbon nano tube to shrink the chips. That would widen the memory and data. My mind was wondering about the possibilities until I saw Percy. He was stumbling over his I touch. He was rapidly clicking this red thing.

"What are you doing?"

"Paying Big Red Button"

"You do know that there's no end to that game"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do? Keep playing it till the battery runs out?"

"Yes."

I looked. He had 15% battery left. I shrugged. Go figure. He can only play for a little while.

Then I noticed his I touch was connected to a charger.

"Oh shit"

Short, I know.

Review!


End file.
